


Bravo Foxtrot

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Transgender Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: It pays to be prepared. And Shepard is nothing if not thorough.





	Bravo Foxtrot

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the third day of Kinktober - Plugs. 
> 
> This is my first time writing transgender character having sex and I didn't really have the time to find a sensitivity reader, sadly, due to time constraints of the event. So if you are transgender and find something that is offensive and/or wildly incorrect, please, let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr [here](https://omgilostmyshoe.tumblr.com)!  
Bravo Foxtrot is a military term, used by Worldwide Navies (BF). Means 'Ready (to xxx) (at yyy)' (general 'Ready for Action'). Comes from the Allied Maritime Tactical and Maneuvering Book, conveyed by flag hoist or voice radio.

She breathed out loudly as another attempt to adjust her position jolted the plug inside pressing it against the prostate. She should have been focused on her work right now, on getting through the Omega-3 relay and getting her crew back safely, not...  
Lusting over one particular member of her team.  
Yes, work was important and it is what she would think about...  
Even if the lines of the report blurred before her eyes each time she tried to read it.  
Another squirm in the chair and she moaned quietly, unable to help herself.  
Shepard glanced at the bed, wondering if it would be easier to lay down and read there...  
No. With how worked up she was already, it would only make easier for her hands to wander from the datapad and into her pants.  
It was probably silly, anyway.  
Garrus was far better than her at keeping focused on the job, so he would probably wait until they were done with all that Collectors business before doing anything...  
She sighed heavily at that, in equal measure admiring her boyfriend's work ethic and lamenting it getting in the way of them getting to test all that reach and flexibility. After all, he kept promising her to!  
So, understandably, she was excited.  
Understandably, she had to get ready.  
It was all just good planning.  
Not her dirty mind running with all the curious videos she found about how... _formidable_ turians were.  
She simply wanted to be ready for when the time came.  
Which was why she kept ordering plugs one bigger than the other over the last few months (thanks EDI and her impeccably discreet shopping and transporting abilities). This was why she was so turned on right now, with the biggest one yet from her set snugly fit into her ass.  
It took some actual work to fit it in.  
She had to be patient, working her way up to it.  
Even with all the previous ones that left her much more open and loose than she did when she started, she still had to spend a good ten minutes on fingering only.  
But how satisfying it was to feel all those delicious firm inches of silicone inside herself, sliding right into place.  
Just the thought of it, the memory made her clench, tingles of pleasure running up her spine.  
She felt so full and so horny... 

"Shepard?"

...that she totally missed the sound of the door opening.  
Her eyes flew open, settling on the object of her thoughts standing hesitantly near the threshold.  
She gulped, silent and awed, as he was quite a sight indeed.  
Out of his armor, only a tight, thin skinsuit hugging all his alien curves, exposing them all to her.  
There was also a bottle of something in his hands, held out in front of his chest like a shield he was trying to hide behind. 

"Hey! I brought wine. Best I could afford on the vigilante's salary."

She couldn't believe her eyes, as her usually so collected boyfriend jogged inside, punching some buttons at the side panel near her desk.  
He was nervous, flustered, he would probably be blushing if he was human.  
He was not, so only the barely noticeable shake in his voice, and fluttering of the mandibles were his tells.  
Following his commands, the room filled with music, an easy wordless melody, which Shepard quickly forgot about, her attention trained solely on the turian. Who kept talking, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

"If you were a turian, I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So... your, uh, hair looks good. And your waist is very supportive."

Yes, absolutely flustered. She grinned, tilting her head to the side and watching him squirm before her. 

"Hopefully, that's not offensive in human culture. Crap. I knew I should have watch the vids..."

At the mention of vids she clenched again, an unconscious reaction, and trembling with it slightly, drew his words to an abrupt stop.  
She saw his nose plaits shifting, scenting the air and shivered once more, wondering if he could smell her arousal.  
Did he like it if he could?  
He came to her, looking so handsome, with wine and music and compliments...  
She stood up, suppressing another shiver at the movement inside her, and walked to him, one step at a time.  
Until she could raise her hand and cradle the scars on the side of his face feeling the warmth of his skin, almost too hot, like simmering coals. 

"I just..." - he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch before continuing. - "I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work with C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis..." 

His blue eyes bored into hers again, unrelenting and pleading, making her take another step forward.

"I just want something to go right... Just once. Just..."

She smiled, knowing very well what he meant. She wanted it too.  
So she leaned in, a hand lowering his head just a little, connecting their foreheads.  
Silent.  
Finally, after a moment of final indecision, he reached out to her in turn, clawed hands skittering gently over her shoulder to her lower back to draw her into an embrace. 

"It will, Garrus. If it's us, it surely will." 

She whispered, licking her dry lips, shifting into his arms deeper, pressing her breasts into his carapace.  
She could barely suppress a moan, he was so warm and hard against her...  
Better still when his other hand tilted her head up, changing the turian gesture of affection into a human one.  
A kiss, strange, a texture under her lips so unusual.  
She couldn't wait to get more.  
Diving in, kissing him back, her soft shapely lips touched his rough ones.  
Shepard sighed, hands going around his neck on instinct, curious fingers running across hard plates and much softer skin in between.  
The moment she reached the base of his fringe, pressing lightly at the hot leathery plates there, she felt his growl more than she heard it. Subtle vibrations tingling on her lips, as he gripped her tighter.  
An almost scalding hot and wet tongue teasing the seam of her lips.  
Legs nearly gave out under her, but she was caught from falling by a pair of strong arms catching her, lifting her into an effortless bridal carry.  
She couldn't hide her wanton moan, the pressure, the warmth racing through her at that. 

"That is... an odd reaction, Shepard. Are you... okay?" 

When she opened her eyes, she was faced with one very suspicious turian boyfriend.  
He looked caught between worried and horny, just like she was. His nose plates were twitching again, so strike one for her guess on the scenting. 

"I have a name, you know..." 

She liked Shepard well enough. In the field it gave her a necessary sense of distance between them, allowing to focus on the fight and not her feelings.  
Right now, though, cradled in his arms, shaking with barely constrained desire, she hated it. 

"Take me to bed and I'll show you why I..." 

She bit her lip, blushing, not ready just yet to voice all the thoughts that danced in her head.  
But he was already striding further into the cabin, swift and purposeful, and before long she was lowered gently on the cool sheets.  
She moaned again.  
He narrowed his eyes, gloved claws sliding from her waist down her thigh.  
He didn't take his hand away.  
She reached for the other one, drawing him into the kiss.  
Messy.  
Uncoordinated.  
It took them a minute to figure out how to fit their mouths together.  
Another five to learn the first tricks to turn each other into a desperate mess.  
Never before had she been so eager to learn. 

"Clothes, off."

Through the kisses she mumbled, impatient hands grabbing at his shoulders, unfamiliar with clasps on his outfit, unable to take it off.  
She considered tearing it off, she probably could, if not with her bare hands, than with the biotics...  
But he looked rather dashing in them. It would be a shame. 

"Alisha."

She would have fallen if she wasn't already seated.  
Her name groaned in that low voice, an echo of subharmonics almost beyond her range of hearing but tingling in her fingertips pressed into the soft skin of his throat... It was bliss.  
With a frustrated sigh, she pressed her palm into his chest, hard.  
It took him only a moment to comply, but already the worried tirade was on his lips. 

"Did I hurt you? Do you not want to?"

"Clothes. Garrus. You do yours, I'll do mine. Faster that way." 

He was scrambling off of her halfway through her words, nodding wildly like some wobbly toy.  
She would have laughed if she wasn't so preoccupied with shaking her clothes off as fast as she could, granted her state.  
Alisha got a little bit caught up with unlacing the boots, the haunched pose making the plug press into her in an entirely sinful way. So when she finally looked up, Garrus was standing there in all his glory, totally naked. 

"Wow..." - she breathed, unthinking, mouth watering at the enticing sight before her. 

She wasn't the only one looking.  
When her eyes finally settled on his face, she was met with the unmistakably hungry expression.  
It probably was easier for her to notice, with living so close to a turian for all this time, watching him, learning everything that she possibly could about him. So she knew what it meant when his tongue flickered out for a brief moment, followed up with a toe curling growl.  
He most definitely could scent her, and now, _see_ her.  
After all, her thin lacy panties were barely covering anything at this point, damp with the precome and lube she used for the plug.  
Tension hung in the air, leaving goosebumps on her skin.  
That stare, that voice, even his pose - trained like a predator before a strike, it did things to her.  
It also gave her courage.  
To see him want her so much... She could show him how much she wanted him in return.  
So she took a shuddering breath and slowly crawl up the bed, just as she was, back first.  
So she could lean on her pillows, leaving all of her body exposed for his perusal.  
He stood still right until she spread her legs, inviting him in, and then she was covered by a very horny turian kissing her, _hard_. 

Barely breathing, barely thinking, she was smothered by his strength and radiating warmth, heating her up even further.  
Rough ridges of his plates pressed into her, breasts, thighs, stomach, all pressure and texture, making her whine.  
It was far better than she imagined and they had barely even started.  
It was when her hands found his waist, carefully scratching along the heated leathery skin just like she saw in the vids, that he left his first mark.  
Claws, even though retreating almost immediately, but just for a moment she felt the sharp pricks digging into her ass, almost breaking skin. 

"Garrus..." 

She moaned, helpless, already on the edge.  
But as if reacting to her voice, something changed.  
Where there was only dry heat, now was wet pressure of an impressive cock, gliding out along her belly. She glanced between them, the glistening, thick blue beauty laying there, even bigger than she thought... Her preparations were not in vain indeed. 

"Like what you see?" 

She knew he tried to be suave, but the question, barely perceptible through his subharmonics sounded vulnerable instead. 

"You have no idea." 

And to show him just how much she liked it, she thrust her hips up, the overwhelming heat of him felt even through the panties.  
But more than the heat, there was the weight atop her, the bulking, towering presence.  
And she could feel it now, pressed so tightly against him, the ridges along his cock, seemingly growing more pronounced the more she rubbed off him, shamelessly moaning out her delight.  
But one of the reasons she loved Garrus so much was that he never was the one to stand by and allow others do all the work for him.  
He was very hands-on guy, after all.  
Skilled.  
Truly skilled.  
How else she could explain that it took her so pathetically little time to come completely undone under him?  
He simply adjusted his grip on her ass, angling her hips just so she wrapped her legs around him. But that way the base of his long ridged length was pressing right into the base of the plug, every thrust of their bodies pushing it deeper, fucking into her. And as if that wasn't enough, he leaned in, mouth plates catching her earlobe in a just a little bit too rough hold, long tongue snaking out to lick over it.  
It was enough, it was too much, and she was shaking and coming and calling his name again and again while the stars exploded behind her closed eyelids. 

"Alisha..."

Her name, someone was calling her.  
She had to answer, it was important.  
But she felt so relaxed, riding out the fuzzy waves of the afterglow. All the build up, all her impatience was finally released, if only for a while, and why couldn't she just rest for a bit? 

"Alisha." 

There it was again, interlaced with vibrations across her skin, a growl, words so jumbled her translator was unable to pick them up.  
She sobbed with a sudden flash of pleasure, almost too intense, almost hurting.  
Yet so delicious, she was craving more, spreading her legs wider to accommodate her boyfriend leaning there.  
Fantastic, amazing, totally alien boyfriend who had that fantastic strong tongue that was currently licking over her spent cock through the ruined lace.  
She screamed when that tongue sneaked lower, right to the plug still inside her, pushing at it. 

"What is this? Alisha... I'm not... Throw me a line here, please." 

No, talking was bad, he should return to eating her out instead.  
But no matter her frustrated groan, or the weak push at his head, he didn't relent. Collecting her scattered thoughts, she opened her eyes, shivering at the picture they made together. 

"That's... a plug. A toy." 

"Toy?" 

He furrowed his brows, confused, but poking curiously at the base of the plug anyway, drawing a whine out of her. 

"Yes... It's to... Prepare myself... For you..."

Her voice grew quieter the more she talked, embarrassed, so exposed, with nowhere left to hide.  
Nowhere to run from the hungry growl started in his throat and the possessive grip of his hands, claws teasing her once again. 

"For me, you say? I should look at it more closely then..." 

One snap of his claws and her panties were ripped, ruined, thrown away carelessly.  
She trembled at the small display of strength, not quite able to get hard again, but the arousal racing through her even like that.  
Nothing prepared her for what came next.  
Garrus had many talents, being an exceptional person in so many aspects.  
A warrior, a strategist, a mechanic...  
So good with his hands, always ready to tinker in something new.  
To figure out exactly what made it tick.  
And right now, Alisha was his new object of fascination and he was hell bent on figuring her out.  
And he was good at it, so good she was afraid she'd blacked out from pleasure.  
For Garrus was a quick learner, clearly remembering her reactions to his tongue.  
And now he had an actual toy to play with too.  
Before long, she was desperate and leaking precome again, begging and moaning, shaking in his hands.  
And he was merciless, starting slow, but now that she was so relaxed, fucking into her with the plug in harsh steady thrusts.  
And on every thrust, his tongue moved where it was wrapped around her cock, like some fantastic tentacle. 

"Stop, stop, please."

She whined pathetically as he did exactly as she asked, a worried thrill understandable even without the translator as he untangled his tongue from her.  
She was dizzy, shaking, her ass clenching hungrily on the plug stopped halfway out of her, slowly sliding out and leaving only the hollow feeling behind it.  
But this wasn't what she wanted, she had to tell him, and for that she had to remember how to breathe first.  
Alisha smiled, as he carefully nudged her chin with his nose, another worried thrill escaping, but no actual words.  
He was just as lost in the feelings as she was, and just for that she kissed him softly, trying to calm him. 

"It's alright, Garrus... I just... Want to feel you. Inside me. I can't wait anymore, please?" 

With breathless whispers and distracted kisses in between, she had finally said it.  
If she wasn't so flushed already, she would surely be all red by now.  
Still, all the embarrassment in the world was worth it.  
It was worth it, when he clutched her in her arms again, so tight she lost her breath for a moment.  
Worth it, when he growled out her name again and again, as if unable to stop.  
Worth it, when he carefully, so painfully gentle eased the plug out of her.  
She couldn't contain her sob, so empty, aching, yearning for him.  
She moaned when she felt hard claws on the sensitive skin, tracing the rim, dipping in, so easily with all the lube and preparation.  
She begged when he lined himself up, finally sliding into her so torturously slow, ridges and heat opening her up further, bringing her to new heights of ecstasy. 

They both breathed heavily, she squirmed under him in impatience, barely holding on, as he bottomed out, pressing into her so far. 

"Spirits... Do hold on, beloved. I'm not going to hold back now."


End file.
